


I Can't Say How Much I Love You (So Hold Me Til I Know...)

by orphan_account



Series: Harry's Incident. [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Guns, More Dark then what I usually Write, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry didn't know how he had lost to this Alan. But now, he lost the one thing that kept him going. He lost Uma.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma, Uma/Original Character (Short)
Series: Harry's Incident. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564936
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	I Can't Say How Much I Love You (So Hold Me Til I Know...)

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for awhile, just didn't have the courage to write it up. Anyways, have fun.

Harry didn’t know how he lost to this Alan. But all he knew was that Uma was smiling in Alan’s direction, not his. She went to Alan for everything, and forgot him.

Harry sat in the bathroom with the empty bottle of rum in his lap. He lazily gazed at the glass before smashing it against the tub, making the glass shoot everywhere. He yelled, crying into his arm as the glass broke his skin.

_ I think I love him. _

The words mocked him as he cried against the tub, his arm bleeding and his eyeliner smearing. Once upon a time, she loved him. Uma loved  _ him _ . But now, she had the other guy. Harry had low points but this was his lowest.

_ Harry, are you ok? _

No, no he wasn’t. He had told her that, tears bubbling into his eyes as he explained it to her. Uma stayed silent as he cried and complained. Harry couldn’t stop, and before he could stop himself, he said it. A sentence he could never take back.

_ What about me, Uma? I thought you cared! _

She had looked at him with tearful eyes, her jaw clenched. Before he could react, her fist flew out and hit him square in the jaw. Now, he tiredly rubbed the bruise, knowing he deserved it. They had the biggest fight they ever had. All of it was yelling and cursing, until one simple phrase stopped everything.

_ Why can’t you just be happy for me? I hate you, Harry!! _

Harry had stopped, looking at her dead in the eyes before turning and walking out of the dorm. He sobbed loudly when he reached his room, and now the room beyond his bathroom door was destroyed. Harry buried his hands in his hair, pulling hard enough for it to hurt. He let out a shuddering breath and grabbed the notebook and pencil he had next to him. He flipped open and scribbled down some words. He stood with what little energy he had left and opened the door to his bedroom. He walked over and locked the door, making sure it was secure.

_ I love him. _

He walked back over to his drawer and found the gun Uma had given him. She told him it was for his safety, and only for emergencies. He felt it in his hands as he put down the note next to his bed. He sat down, loading one solitary bullet into the small revolver.

_ I hate you!! _

He spun the barrel and a choked sob escaped his throat.

_ Why can’t you be happy? _

He growled and put the gun in his mouth.

_ I hate you. _

His finger landed on the trigger.

_ I hate you, I hat— _

A soft hand landed on his and his eyes flew open. There she was, tears falling from her chocolate eyes and down her cheeks.

“Uma…” Harry choked around the gun’s barrel. She slowly guided it from his mouth and into her hand. She threw it across the room and hugged him tightly around his neck. Harry was speechless, jaw clenched as Uma cried against his neck.

“Don’t go, Harry…” She whispered, holding his jacket and hair. “Please don’t leave me…” Harry buried his face in her neck and sobbed, his arms wrapping around her tightly. “I’m so sorry, Harry...I’m so sorry...” She whispered, pressing soft kisses to his wet hair.

“I love you…” He choked out between sobs, “I love you, I love you…” He sobbed the words like it was the end.

She pulls away and held his head in her palms, wiping his tears and kissed his forehead softly. “I love you too…” She whispered back, resting her forehead against his and sniffling. Uma pushed him back, and soon they were laying side by side, holding each other as they sobbed.

They eventually fell asleep.

A day later, Uma broke up with Alan, and Harry got rid of the gun. And the day after that, Uma kissed him, and that was that.

He hadn’t lost after all...

  
  



End file.
